


Once Upon a time

by Krystalmatsumiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: A fairy tale retelling with Draco and HarryDraco is betrothed to marry a man be has never met in order to stop the evil Voldemort but he is in love with a mysterious boy he met simply named BoySummery sucks basically its cinderella, sleeping beauty and little red riding hood xD
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Once upon a time in the land of Hogwarts there lived a Prince named Draco Lucius Malfoy. His whole life he had been treasured beyond measure his every whim attended to by his overly indulgent parents. He grew from a cute child to a handsome man with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. One would have thought with the indulgences of his parents that he would have grown into a spoiled brat but thanks to the efforts of another boy, simply named Boy, this had not happened.   
Boy was a servant from the village beyond the Forbidden forest Draco had met him by chance one summers day when his horse had thrown a shoe and he had taken a tumble in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

A brown wolf with amber eyes had come upon him first and the prince had feared that his life was over until a boy with tanned skin and dark messy hair had whistled to the beast and had it lumbered away looking for all the world like a lap dog as his tongue fell out of its mouth. 

  
“Don’t worry about him, that’s just Moony” The boy said with a smile that caused green eyes to flash brightly. A basket of neatly folded laundry was shifted from one hip to the other before he held out his hand. “Let me help you up” 

“Thank-you…Mister…” Draco took the hand trying hard not to grimace at the feeling of sores and dry skin under his much softer skin. The boy was smaller than he was, with a slender frame hidden under too big clothes that had once been garishly wealthy looking but had long since seen better days.

  
“Boy” 

  
“Mister Boy?” 

  
“Just Boy” The strange Boy shrugged looking at the horse that had thankfully stayed nearby and was lazily grazing on grass looking completely unaffected by the whole thing. “You have lost a shoe, will you be able to make it home?” 

  
“I will have to walk my horse instead of riding him but yes, thank-you, Boy” Draco felt foolish at calling the boy, Boy, but it seemed as though the Green eyed beauty was used to it. He smiled again his head cocking to one side his green eyes flashing brightly.   
“You’re welcome, how did you come to be in the Forbidden forest?” 

  
“By accident. Nimbus, my horse, startled and brought me here before throwing his shoe” 

  
“You are lucky you weren’t seriously harmed. Come, I will lead you out of the forest it is not a safe place for you to be” Boy spoke seriously, and Draco nodded. His father, the bravest man he knew, had told him tales of the forest and the creature that lived deep in the darkest parts. A foul creature known as Voldemort who sapped the life force of anyone unfortunate enough to get too close. His mother had said there were nice things in the forest too. Fairy Folk who would guide good children out.

  
“But for you it is?” Draco grumbled before looking at the giant of a wolf who was watching him with Amber eyes “Are you perhaps one of the fairy folk?” 

  
“Do I look like a fairy?” Boy snorted his eyes dancing with a more vibrant shade of green and Draco wanted to say yes. The fairy folk were beautiful, his mother said, and the boy was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. More so than the men and women of the court. 

  
“I dunno, I’ve never seen a fairy, I wouldn’t know what they looked like. Plus, you have a pet wolf enchanted” 

  
“Moony isn’t enchanted. I found him one day in a hunter’s trap” The smile slipped away from the pink lips as he looked at the wolf following them at a distance. “At first, he wouldn’t let me near but every day I came with food until eventually he let me close enough to release the trap. I thought for sure he would take off into the forest, but he stays close by and always accompanies me when I have to venture into the forest” 

  
“You gained the trust of a wolf, you surely must be one of the fairy-folk” 

  
“I am just a servant, if I were one of the fairies, I would have an easier way of carrying my lord’s dirty linen” Boy snorted motioning to the basket in his hands. Draco lapped his tongue over his lips and then reached out to take the basket. Their fingers met at the action and Draco gave a nervous smile but pointed his slightly pointed nose up into the air his pale cheeks turning pink as Boy let out a laugh. 

  
After that day Draco would sneak to the forest every chance he got calling out for Boy and spending hours in his company. Boy would get him to help gather firewood, wash clothes, or gather fruits and Draco would teach him to reach and write using a stick in the mud. His days with Boy were becoming his best though he couldn’t help but notice that his friend often wore the marks of abuse on his skin and the chores always seemed harsh for somebody so fragile. Draco thought that if he could, he would take Boy to the palace and treasure him and have people take care of him. 

  
Three years into their friendship, in the year of Draco’s 17th birthday his parents, the King and Queen announced that they would be throwing a three day celebration in honour of their son’s coming of age where he would finally meet his betrothed. 

  
“No!” Draco cried as he heard the announcement for the first time over breakfast one morning. His mind had been in the forest with Boy, but he had been brought back to the palace with a rude bump. “I won’t marry somebody I know nothing about!”

  
“You will know him before you marry, we are allowing you to do that by hosting three balls, Dragon” Narcissa, the most beautiful woman in the land sighed looking to her husband who was absently reading through a letter he had received. Lucius looked up as he felt her stare and looked to his only child with a raised blonde eyebrow. 

  
“Draco, you are soon to be of age. It is expected for you to marry as soon as he too comes of age”

  
“You mean, my betrothed?” Draco soured even further. He had always known that he had been betrothed to Lord and Lady Potter’s son Harry but he had never seen him, in fact, there were rumours that he had died along with his family though the court advisor Albus Dumbledore assured them that Harry was merely in hiding until the ball away from political rivals that might seek to harm him. 

  
“Yes. Lord Potter. This is all arranged Draco; it cannot be undone” Lucius was colder to his son than he had ever been before and Narcissa sent him a glare before gently squeezing her son’s hand saying softly

  
“Dragon, you must know that your marriage has been foretold. Your union will finally rid the land of Voldemort” 

  
“My happiness means nothing. Voldemort hasn’t been seen since the night he killed the Potters, and nor has Harry. All we have to go on is what Dumbledore says…” Draco rose from his seat and stormed out of the room and out of the palace. He saddled Nimbus and rode him hard to the forest. 

  
“Boy?” He called as soon as he reached their regular meeting spot. Only the silence of the forest came to meet him, and he sank down onto a log his head in his hands. After waiting a few minutes, he turned hopeful but was bitterly disappointed only to see Moony. Moony who was carrying a note in his mouth. He took it carefully still not trusting the fangs of the beast and sobbed as he saw in Boy’s untidy scrawl 

  
“Had to leave…Sorry…Be happy…Boy” 


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time there was a Boy. The boy had raven hair, tanned skin, and the most beautiful green eyes that had ever been. Boy had no name. In the little village of Privet, he was known simply as boy. He had been brought up as servant to Master Vernon Dursley and Mistress Petunia Dursley. They were not the wealthiest family in Privet, but they did flaunt what wealth they did have. Boy was overworked and beaten almost daily by his masters, but his heart remained light and he shouldered the chores for the moments he could spend in the forest with his friends. A wolf he had named Moony and a cantankerous crow he had named Severus. More recently there was another friend he had made. A boy with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes who helped him with his chores and taught him to read and write. Draco. Draco was clearly from a wealthy family and yet unlike Dudley, his master’s son, he never shied away from work. Boy wasn’t stupid he knew that nothing could come of it, but he enjoyed the time he had in the forest with Draco. 

  
Boy woke to the sound of his mistress yelling loudly through the almost rotten wood of the barn in which he slept. The beating he had suffered last night had made it impossible for him to fall easily to sleep and when he had he had slept through the alarm of the cockerel he had named Dobby. 

  
“Boy! If you’re not out here to make breakfast in five minutes!” Petunia warned not finishing the threat. It wasn’t needed. Boy knew what would happen. He would be forced to walk on the cooling coals until his feet were blistered and the hem of Dudley’s old clothes were covered in black cinders. Barely awake he hurried out of the straw nest he used as a bed and scrambled out into the muddy patch of earth between the barn and the thatched cottage. “Tidy your hair!” Petunia screeched looking him over and Boy absently pulled out some chaffs of straw and brushed it through with his fingertips. Today was not going to be a good day, he knew, but later he would be in the forests with his friends. 

  
Moony was waiting for him in his usual place his lumbering brown body hidden in the thicket of trees amber eyes watching him closely as he approached. Severus was in a tree nearby pretending not to be bothered about him as he bristled his feathers, but he soon flew down and took some of the seed he offered. Boy took it from the chickens, and it was the best feed possible as the Dursley’s spared no expense when they could show off. Severus pecked happily at the seed and was just finishing when Draco and Nimbus rode through the forest. Severus was fond of Draco and immediately flew to sit on his shoulder leaving Boy amused as he stroked Moony’s neck with his fingertips. 

  
“Boy! I found you a new story!” Draco announced happily jumping down from Nimbus, Severus perched on his shoulder. Boy smiled taking the empty bucket for firewood and together they moved into the forest collecting small twigs and branches while Draco read to him of mysterious Dragons and Prince’s with gleaming swords. “It is my birthday soon” 

  
“I see. I believe that mine is coming soon but I can never be sure. My masters have never given me a date” Boy hummed without malice or jealousy. It was a fact, simple, and true. “What do you hope to have for your birthday?” 

  
“To give you a name. You name every creature you have but you never name yourself. Why is that?”

  
“I need no name but if it pleases you, you can name me” Boy smiled happily, and he was delighted in the blush that Draco gave. His pale skin made it easy to show his emotions and Boy was always happy to see it. Once he had gathered enough firewood they walked back to the edge of the forest. They never travelled too far into the Forbidden Forest knowing that a great evil lurked in the centre, but sometimes, before he had met Draco, Boy had wondered if he should just walk to the centre and give himself to Voldemort. Now, with Draco visiting him, he thought he could take anything his master’s could and would give him. “I will see you again soon, Draco” He said as they once again reached Nimbus. Severus flew from his perch on Draco’s shoulder and settled back in his tree while Moony pressed against his leg. “And I will see you both again soon” 

  
“See you soon, Boy, I will have a name for you when I next see you” 

  
“I will wait for it” Boy smiled watching him climb onto his horse before making his way back to the home of the Dursley’s. When reaching it he was shocked to see an outlandish carriage painted in garish colours of purple with golden stars. There were twin ginger haired footmen who were glaring menacingly at those that came near though when Boy approached, they smiled their freckled faces lighting up with glee. 

  
“There you are! Master Dumbledore is inside and waiting for you!” They spoke together, in perfect sync and Boy frowned in confusion as he was pushed to the front door of the Dursley’s home. He had never used the front door and the moment it was thrown open he was positive that he was going to be hit. Instead he was met by Petunia tittering in a nervous voice. 

  
“Boy! There you are! You must forgive him Master Dumbledore, always a dreamer…You have been into the forest again” 

  
“Yes, I had to fetch the wood” 

  
“For your project! He is quite an artist! Boy, wash your hands and come greet Master Dumbledore! He is the court advisor to his Majesty Lucius Malfoy!” Petunia said taking the bucket and grinning a grin that reminded Boy of Nimbus. Boy looked curiously around and blinked in surprise as he saw an elderly grey-haired man with a rather magnificent beard sitting resplendent in one of Petunia’s good chairs holding a delicate teacup. His eyes were a pale blue and they seemed to twinkle. What caused Boy’s surprise however wasn’t the old man but the giant of a man that was sat awkwardly beside him. Even sitting down, he was huge with untamed black hair and beard. He too was holding a teacup, but it looked more like a thimble in his giant hands. The grey-haired man smiled draining what was left of his tea before raising to his feet and bowing. 

  
“Lord Potter! How nice it is to see you again!” 

  
“Yer lookin good ‘Arry, just like yer father” 

  
“Potter? Harry?” Boy questioned the two men “I believe there is some mistake” 

  
“No, mistake my dear boy! You are Harry James Potter. Only son of Lord James Fleamont Potter, Lord of the Village of Privet and surrounding counties” The old man, Boy was guessing was Dumbledore said brightly with a happy grin never leaving his face. “And betrothed to Prince Malfoy” 

  
“Excuse me? But what does this mean?”

  
“It means that you will be going to Hogwarts to marry the Prince!” Petunia said in a giddy tone and Boy…Or Harry felt his blood run cold his mind on Draco. 

  
“No!” He gasped quietly his heart breaking at being dragged away from his friend. 

  
“You must my boy! Your marriage to the young prince is foretold! It will finally destroy the evil of Voldemort and clear his shadow from the forest for good! Now let us gather your belongings and make our way to Potter manor!” Dumbledore clapped his hands together as though he was about to perform a magic trick like one of the performers in the village. His eyes had never once stopped sparkling and Harry knew that like the rest of his life, he was not going to have a choice. 

  
“I will come, but first I must do one thing! Please!” He bagged and Dumbledore nodded “Do you have a pencil and some paper?” Again, Dumbledore nodded and handed him over the requested items. Although Draco had taught him to read and write Harry still struggled with holding a pencil and the words were shaky as he scrawled “Had to leave…Sorry…Be happy…Boy” “I need to take this to the edge of the forest. Please…” 

  
“Of course, my boy, but hurry! The first of the betrothal balls is only a few days away and we have so much to cover!” Dumbledore grinned and Harry nodded swallowing down the thick lump from the back of his throat before hurrying back out of the cottage and running nonstop to the edge of the forest. He whistled to Moony and the wolf was soon there. 

  
“Moony, I have to go away, I will come back! I promise! Somehow, but can you give this to Draco when he comes again?” He asked staring into the amber eyes of the wolf hoping his friend would be well and could understand him like he believed he could. He didn’t get an answer but Moony pushed his large wet nose into his cheek before licking him and Harry realised that he was crying silent tears. “Goodbye…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was okay xD last part tomorrow with all the fluff you can imagine


	3. Chapter 3

Draco glanced at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He was wearing the traditional Malfoy colours of Green and silver with a fitted green coat which clung to his body and caused his handsome face to stand out even more. The maid styled his hair and cooed over how good looking he was, but Draco ignored her focusing instead on the scribbled letter he had still in his pocket. It had been only two weeks since he had last seen Boy but part of him was almost convinced that it had all been a dream. He had tried to return to the forest hoping that Boy would be there, but his father and mother had kept him busy with arrangements for the next three nights of balls.

“Lord Potter is an extremely lucky man” The maid purred with the familiarity of having known Draco since his infancy. He tried to smile but all he managed was a grimace his heart taken by Boy and their moments together in the forest. The door to his rooms opened and his mouth swept in the large skirts of her formal dress sweeping the floor as she moved.

“Dragon, please don’t look so sad” She whispered cupping his cheeks in between her hands and Draco gave a long sigh shaking his head. His fingers brushed over the note against his skin. “Come the ball is starting and we have to be there to meet our guests”

“Yes, mother” Draco gave a little glance to his maid and then his own reflection before allowing himself to be led out of the room.

The palace was brimming with excitement, people having come from far and wide to witness the meeting of Prince Draco and his betrothed Lord Harry. Draco had lost count of the amount of people he had given false smiles to and thanked for their congratulations. He knew that all of them believed Dumbledore when he said that his and Harry’s union would finally rid the world of Voldemort, but he couldn’t deny he wanted to scream at them for being happy when he was so miserable. An hour into the ball the horns sounded sharply, and the palace crier cleared his throat announcing

“His lord Harry James Potter and Court Advisor Albus Dumbledore”

Draco turned to the double doors of the ballroom trying his best not to scowl when he saw the advisor dressed in garish orange robes complete with cap that had a deep red tassel. Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling more than ever in the lights of the ballroom and he looked for all the world like a triumphant king rather than court advisor. Draco couldn’t see his betrothed at all but he could tell that he was there from the way people were whispering and bowing. Dumbledore stopped in front of him, bowing low before stepping to the side his arm outstretched

“Your majesty may I present…”

“Boy?!” Draco gasped his eyes widening as he saw his betrothed for the first time. The first thing he saw was messy hair and then when Boy looked up, he saw bright green eyes that looked like leaves in summer sun. He was dressed in almost the same clothes as Draco but instead of green and silver he was in blood red and gold. Draco moved forward in disbelief and Boy smiled at him shyly his cheek growing pink. “You’re Harry?”

“Yes, I think so, I mean…Dumbledore said I am…” Boy…Harry answered looking as bewildered as Draco was feeling.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know. Not until Dumbledore and Hagrid came to my Mas…Uncle and Aunts home two weeks ago and told me I had to leave” Harry answered honestly nervously tugging at the expensive fitted clothes he was wearing his green eyes moving nervously around the ballroom. It was only then that Draco remembered they weren’t alone, and that hundreds of people were listening in trying to understand what was happening between their prince and the young lord. “I’m sorry, I left a note with Moony…”

“I got it” Draco told him but not admitting that he had carried it around ever since. “B-Harry…”

“Ahem…Dragon” Narcissa cleared her throat gently drawing both Draco and Harry’s attention to the king and the queen and Harry let out a startled gasp almost falling over himself to bow politely. It was stiff and awkward his body seemingly not wanting to do the gesture and Draco knew that he must have been taught it in the last two weeks.

“Your majesties”

“Lord Potter. It is an honour to see you again. I haven’t seen you since you were a baby, you have grown as beautiful as your mother” Narcissa said and Harry gave a very small smile pink flaring in his cheeks as his eyes turned to the floor shyly. Draco smiled at the action wanting to reach out and touch him just to make sure he was indeed real. Music started and Draco reached out to Harry.

“Lord Potter…May I have this dance? And all the dances this evening?”

“I…Don’t know how to dance…” Harry admitted but he still took his hand and Draco felt pleasure pulse through him at the touch. He drew Harry away from his parents and onto the dancefloor. He knew his parents were smug at this change in his attitude, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I was so scared that I would never see you again” He admitted swinging Harry in an arch before bringing him into his body and swaying him gently back and forth. Around them more couples were joining them on the dancefloor, but Draco and Harry stayed lost in each other’s eyes both happy to be there and to have the other in front of them.

“Me too. I had just got home from our last meeting and Dumbledore was waiting for me. He told me that I was the lord of Privet and that it was my duty to marry the prince. I tried to run away several times but then…The Weasley twins. They showed me the portrait of the Prince” Harry flushed brightly white teeth biting at his lower lip “You never told me you were the prince!”

“I didn’t think it mattered” Draco gave a shrug his pale cheeks colouring with just a touch of pink. “I was just me while I was in the forest with you and I liked that you liked me for me”

“I did, very much, as soon as I knew that the prince I was meant to marry was you I stopped fighting it and tried to learn as much as possible so I won’t embarrass you as your consort” Draco gave a smile but shook his head. He didn’t need him to be anything but his Boy from the forest. He had fallen in love with him covered in dirt and carrying loads of washing.

“You would never embarrass me, you’re my fairy from the forbidden forest” He said ignoring the awws from those that were closest to them and overheard his confession. Harry grinned his eyes brighter in the lights of the ballroom as he admitted

“Good, because two weeks wasn’t a lot of time and I am going to make tones of mistakes”

“I don’t mind. I will make mistakes too. I can’t believe it’s really you, that you’re here” Draco growled, and Harry moved closer and placed his hand on his chest. It was the most intimate touch they had ever shared, and Draco’s entire body heated up.

“I’m here, I’m with you. But I am disappointed. It’s your birthday you said that you would give me a name, but I already have one so now I don’t have a gift…”

“I…You are a gift, I love you and I will be giving you a name…A different name…Malfoy…You will marry me, right? Not because we are betrothed or meant to destroy Voldemort…” Draco stumbled awkwardly over his words his body still very aware of the hand over his heart.

“I wanted to marry you when I was just Boy, but I never imagined that I would be able to and I am happier with the name Malfoy” Harry promised and before he could think about it any longer Draco moved forwards and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. Dimly he was aware of a ruckus outside the palace of a bright light exploding over the centre of the forbidden forest, but he barely noticed his focus solely on his boy. His Harry.

*-*-*

“How do I look?” Harry asked Moony and Severus nervously playing around with the wedding suit. It was both his birthday and the day he was to marry Draco. His stomach was fluttering with nerves, but he knew that they would vanish when he was finally in front of Draco. Moony lifted his head from his paws his amber eyes giving him a slow look over before he huffed out a breath his tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth. The residents of Hogwarts had been surprised when their new consort came with a wolf and a crow but they had become a common enough sight in the palace now and though most people didn’t like getting too close they would watch fondly when Lord Harry was barefoot in the garden throwing a stick for the lumbering wolf while a disgruntled crow sat nearby pretending not to be interested. Harry shook his head and then brushed out his hair knowing nothing he could do would get it to lay flat on his head.

“Yo, Harry! You ready…Woah you’re looking beautiful” George and Fred said together as they came into his room. The twins had been his guard since that first day he had met them, and he found them both delightfully mischievous. They loved to play pranks, but it was always harmless fun. “Are you sure you want to marry the prince? Old Mouldy shorts is dead now! Why don’t you marry us instead?”

“Because I am in love with Draco” Harry answered with a laugh. Nobody knew how it had happened but the last of Voldemort’s spirit that resided in the Forest had exploded when Harry and Draco had kissed that night of the third ball. Dumbledore had led a party into the forest and found a twisted lump of bark in the centre of the forest. It could have been mistaken for a dead tree if it hadn’t been for the disgusting face. “And you shouldn’t joke about that in front of Severus. He is fond of Draco and not as fond of you since you tried to dress him as a bat” Harry chuckled looking at the bird who looked as though he wanted nothing more than to peck out the eyes of the twins. Fred and George looked nervously at the bird and then smiled.

“Sorry, Sorry…So are you ready?”

“Yes. Have you seen Draco?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t look nearly as good as you” Twin winks were sent in his direction and Harry rolled his eyes moving to attach a large collar of flowers around Moony’s neck. The wolf gave him a stare but accepted it yawning as he got up and stretched out his back. Severus let out a shrill sound fluffing out his wings and Harry laughed.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to make you wear one. Okay! I’m ready to get married” He announced walking to the door with Moony coming to stand beside him while Severus followed his sharp talons dangerously close to the twin’s faces.

He had gotten used to the size of Hogwarts castle, but he was glad that when they were officially married, they would be moving to the smaller Malfoy palace. Servants bowed to him as he passed and he smiled at them all happily accepting all of their well wishes as he made his way down to the castle chapel where his future husband was waiting so they could live happily ever after.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is such a mess right now and I hope and pray everyone is safe and well.
> 
> I hope that this stupid little story made somebody smile at least a little

**Author's Note:**

> There are three parts to this…Next is Harry’s POV and then…The Ball…I guess its not really Cinderella but more elements of different fairy tales…Hope its okay still


End file.
